


I Still Do

by Jessarie



Series: Never Thought It [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another glimpse into the lives of Harry and Sirius...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Do

"Harry, are you ready?" A voice yelled up the stairs of the old Black house.

"Shit!" Harry whispered to the man beside him. "That's Hermione, and probably Ron too."

"So, let them come." Sirius answered.

"No, get up. Please!" Harry begged extracting himself just as his bedroom door opened.

Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost. "The whole Order is waiting downstairs and you are up here getting cuddly. Why is Sirius in your bed?"

"Just talking. Give me a minute!" Harry said shooing them out.

4 hours later…

Sirius laughed watching Harry flop back onto his bed.

"I thought it would never end." Harry said muffled by the pillow. He closed his eyes letting the silence absorb him.

Harry, lost as he was, never noticed Sirius join him or the door lock or the silencing spell.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's hip and watched him jump. Emerald eyes met his gray ones and he smiled.

"Trying to give me heart failure?" Harry asked softly. Sirius shook his head. Leaning in he whispered. "No, I wanna kiss Padfoot!"

Harry leaned down and their lips met as though they had kissed many times before when in reality it had only been once. Hands roamed as mouths worked and soon both were without clothes. Sirius took all initiative and pushed Harry down. Slowly making his way to Harry right hip where the beautiful tattoo of his animangus form existed. Sirius began a very thorough kiss to the skin before him.

And when they finally came together for the first time the echo of a dog's howl could be heard in the distance beckoning their release. Unknown to them the silencing spell so thoughtfully placed upon the door shattered as exhaustion took over and the energy to maintain it left Sirius.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning Harry and Sirius awoke in their own kind of heaven. Downstairs in the kitchen the entire Order of the Phoenix were contemplating the new relationship. Many of them had stayed in the house last night not wanting to apparate after all the drinks they had.

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything…" Hermione began trailing off when the kitchen door opened. Sirius came in first followed quite closely by Harry. Everyone was staring at them.

"What? Do I have something stuck to me?" Sirius asked.

Hermione blushed. "Actually, many of us were here after last night. Camped out you could say." She paused looking very embarrassed. "We heard you."

Harry's jaw fell to the floor and Sirius looked rather scared.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Someone asked.

"I think if you cant be happy we are happy, then you need to get out and don't come back." Harry said taking Sirius' hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey, its ok. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you, Harry." Sirius said.

"I've always loved you too and I still do."

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.


End file.
